


2B At KFC

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, BBWs, Burping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A dumb Thanksgiving story based on a meme, in which the Android 2B stuffs herself with a ton of fried chicken in a shameless display of gluttony.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	2B At KFC

BWOOOOOOOOOOORRRRPPP!!!

The Yorha Android known as 2B provided a definitive answer to the question of whether or not androids could eat and digestive human foods, by shoveling bucket after bucket of crispy fried chicken into her greedy mouth.

2B rested a hand on the swollen orb of artificial android flesh that was her gut, which had burst clean through the front of her dress several buckets of chicken ago. Her spherical stomach was shiny and slick with a layer of chicken grease, crumbs, and gravy, with similar remnants from her meal encircling her plump, gluttonous, lips, which only stopped chewing on chicken when she needed to pause in order to belch.

The others customers were shocked by her display, not only by her unrestrained gluttony, her noisy chewing, and her shameless, wall-rattling belches, but by the fact that this hoggishness was coming from such a gorgeous woman in an unusual but elegant outfit.

Her cybernetic stomach lurched, gurgled, and groaned just as an organic one would, as she effortlessly stripped a drumstick of its tasty flesh, carelessly discarding the leftover bone into a pile with the countless others. Despite the fact that it sounded much like a human stomach, 2B’s mechanical gut was actually far more efficient. Nutrients were absorbed and distributed throughout her body with incredible swiftness. This, of course, included fat. Already, 2B was starting to visibly swell and soften with adipose, particularly around her already plump lower body, where most of her weight was currently concentrated. Her thighs thickened, straining her stockings, and the two pale ample orbs that were her android ass became even bigger, softer, and riddled with cellulite.

Because she was feeling particularly piggish, and the next of the several dozen buckets before her contained only boneless breasts, she didn’t even bother eating each individual piece. Instead, she shoved her face in the bucket, and then tilted her head upwards, allowing gravity to do the work of pouring all that delicious crispy goodness into her open mouth like a sort of feed bag. Her stomach rapidly swelled, quickly making up for the food that was digested. A few handfuls of popcorn chicken and some mashed potatoes later, and she was even more bloated than she was before. Along with the added layer of fat it’d absorbed, her stomach now draped over her legs, filling her lap.

The chair beneath 2B began to creak worryingly, although the lurching and churning of her stomach mostly drowned it out. Considering that she weighed in excess of 300 pounds at her skinniest and with an empty stomach, her new full, flabbier form could collapse her seat at any moment. 2B didn’t seem to notice or care however, still stuffing her face with abandon, pausing only to let out a greasy, thunderous belch.

Though the chair still managed to hold despite the rapidly increasing weight of its occupant, 2B was still too fat for it in a sense, as her jiggly, bloated butt cheeks were now larger than the chair itself, fat spilling out over the sides.

”Ugh, so full...” 2B whined, resting both hands against the size of her massive, groaning, poultry-filled cauldron of a gut. That was the first thing she’d uttered in a while that wasn’t a raunchy belch or stuffed moan.

Apparently she couldn’t have been *that* full, as her break was brief, and she was back to stuffing herself in seconds. The crispy contents of several more buckets vanished effortlessly down her throat. Her stomach steadily swelled with food and fat, while the rest of her body accumulated more soft, squishy chub.

Her gut had torn through the front of her dress long ago, and now the rest of her clothes were ready to follow. Her stockings were the first to go, and although 2B’s thighs were plenty plump to begin with, the fabric was unable to handle the flabby trunks of flesh that were now her legs. They ripped open with an audible tear, allowing her chub to spill out like meat from a split sausage casing. The sleeves of her dress split all the way up to her puffy shoulders, exposing the saggy bingo wings within. Her bust had gone up a few sizes too. The straps on her bra audibly snapped with a dramatic crack and her fat weighty K-cups came spilling out.

2B’s clothes weren’t the only thing being pushed to their breaking point by her newfound fat, however. The which had already been struggling beneath her weight simply couldn’t take it anymore and finally collapsed, leaving 2B to fall right on her two beach-ball sized butt cheeks. Fortunately, her cushiony ass effortlessly absorbed the impact, leaving 2B entirely unharmed. Unfortunately, her weight was so great that she left a crater in the floor of the eatery in the shape of her ass.

She tried to get back to her feet, only to realize that her added weight along with the unbalanced center of gravity that came with having ass cheeks several times bigger and heavier than a pair of bowling balls. 2B grunted as she reached towards the table, which still contained quite a few plates and buckets full of uneaten food, but it remained just barely out of reach. Not wanting to let a single bite of her massive order go to waste, 2B quickly formulated a solution, as she was no stranger to eating without her hands. While she wasn’t able to reach the food on the table, she could just barely touch the edge of the table itself. By placing both her hands on the edge and applying her considerable weight, she was able to tilt the table down towards her, so all the food slid right into her awaiting mouth. All she needed to do was keep her mouth open and chew and swallow anything delicious that fell inside of it.

2B’s belly swelled to a truly absurd size, gurgling and churning as it struggled to process all the food within it. The groaning of her gut could be heard by everyone within the establishment. Her belches could be heard in the adjacent buildings. Her stomach shrunk, and then softened, and then grew, as food was converted into fat and gas. The latter was expelled from her mouth in clouds of thick, greasy smog, while the former served to fill out her already chunky body. What was left under her outfit was put under immense strain. 2B's massive mattress-sized apron gut tore to shreds the remainder of her dress, leaving only a few sweat-stained scraps behind. Her body was now left completely exposed to the other patrons. It was a good thing her model didn't actually possess nipples, or this would've been an incredibly vulgar display.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a particularly nervous employee said to the corpulent android.

2B clarified that she had been sent here by Yorha on a very important mission, and besides, she couldn't get up if she wanted to.


End file.
